


Livable

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, F/M, Feels, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Midna keeps one thing from her time with Link.





	Livable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this.

Midna intends on penning something, letters updating him on how reconstruction has come along and the monotony involved with being a diplomat. Each incoming letter is screened for potential dangers. Her guards deserve thanks for the task, but their dedication borders on obsession with outgoing letters guarded as fiercely as she is. No spastic mailman would ever receive or deliver her letters, no matter how dedicated to the work he might be. 

Tonight, she searches through her desk drawers for the pilfered bottle. A letter won't be written when she has guards marching outside her door, prepared for whatever threat might come up the stairs. Strolling through the empty jail cells would provide her with more comfort than sitting locked up in her room, but going there requires an entire unnecessary team. Instead, she settles her stolen comfort item on the desk and leans in as close as she can. 

“I can’t unleash you,” Midna warns, tapping her fingers against the glass and startling the fairy. “Link had more compassion even when he was using you for personal gain. I don't require healing.”

Fairies were weak in her opinion. A higher up ordered them into dangerous places, waiting for someone to appear. Lucky people would trap them in bottles for later use while those lucky fairies could escape. Midna sighs as it furiously taps against the glass before finally settling down. 

“I don't intend on harming you, little creature,” she promises. “I apologize for stealing you, but it was the only way to remain connected with him. Other creatures wouldn't have survived the transition into this world as well as you have. I contemplated stealing that wooden shield and sword but it wouldn't have been any use here.”

Link has probably given those over to the children. Her fairy gives one final harsh tap against the glass, slumping, defeated to the bottom. Midna tucks the bottle into her pocket.

“You don't have to be so glum. Eventually, it becomes livable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
